OUR STORY : Hanamiya and You
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Hanamiya x Readers] / Kumpulan drabbles singkat mengenai kisahmu bersama dengan Hanamiya Makoto. /Mind to RnR?/ Chapter 8 update-COMPLETE.
1. Painful

**PAIRING : Hanamiya Makoto x YOU/Readers**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T possible M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Drabbles singkat mengenai kisahmu bersama dengan Hanamiya Makoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR STORY : Hanamiya and You**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**][-1. Painful-][**

Wajahmu tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyuman. Memeluk erat kotak dua susun berisi makanan yang sengaja kau buat sendiri untuk seseorang. Kedua tungkai kakimu terus melangkah menuju tempat dimana orang itu telah menunggu. Perasaanmu berdebar tak menentu. Kini kau telah berada di depan pintu, sedikit takut dan ragu untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Menarik nafas perlahan kemudian membuangnya kasar demi mengendalikan kegugupanmu. Setelah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan akhirnya kau bisa menginjakkan kakimu di rumahnya. Bahagia dan gugup secara bersamaan. Tangan kananmu terangkat untuk menekan bel yang ada.

Namun belum sempat kau melakukan hal itu, pintu di hadapanmu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seorang gadis cantik dengan penampilan berantakkan muncul disana. Beberapa kancing dari kemeja yang dipakainya telah terbuka dan kemunculan lelaki berambut hitam dengan penampilan yang hampir serupa jauh membuatmu lebih terkejut lagi.

"Ha-hanamiya _kun_ …" Ujarmu pelan menyebut nama lelaki itu—kekasihmu. Matamu menatap dua manusia di depanmu secara bergantian. Perasaan dan pikiranmu menjadi kacau. Berusaha keras menahan air mata yang hampir menetes karena rasa sakit yang menyerang tiba-tiba ketika melihat kekasihmu sendiri tengah bersama seorang gadis di dalam rumahnya. Bahkan kondisi mereka berdua terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

"Oh, kau. Masuklah!" Ujar Hanamiya santai—menatapmu datar dan malas seperti biasanya.

"Gadis ini siapa, Hanamiya-_kun_?" Tanya gadis itu manja. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Hanamiya tanpa sungkan.

"Temanku." Jawab Hanamiya singkat. "Kau mau masuk atau tetap berdiri disana?" Tanyanya lagi melihatmu terpaku di tempat bagaikan sebuah patung pajangan.

Sakit. Perih. Kau benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga. Mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Hanamiya barusan membuat luka di dalam hatimu kian menganga lebar. Tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata, pada akhirnya butiran-butiran bening mulai membasahi wajahmu. Menatap nanar penuh kekecewaan pada lelaki berkulit pucat yang seolah tak menganggap penting kehadiranmu.

"Se-sepertinya aku salah rumah. Ma-maaf sudah menganggu waktu kalian. Permisi!" Secepat kilat kau berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak peduli dengan kotak makanan yang terjatuh disana. Yang jelas kau harus pergi jauh bersama rasa sakit yang menguasai hatimu. Membuat nafasmu sesak, membuat air matamu menetes kian banyak.

'Kau jahat, Hanamiya-_kun_ …' Batinmu berteriak perih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**_Special for_ _Silvia-KI chan_. Ini dia FF requestmu :-D**

**Tapi aku bikin Hanamiya x Readers bukan dalam FF versi Aniki. **

**Aku lagi moodnya bikin FF Hanamiya yang life school, hurt/comfort gitu deh.**

**Maaf kalo gak sesuai keinginanmu :-)**

**Kupersembahkan umumnya untuk penggemar Hanamiya saja.**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	2. Hold Out

**][-2. Hold Out-][**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hanamiya _to the point_. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada tanpa menatap kearahmu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, sedangkan atensinya hanya mengarah ke bawah—dimana beberapa murid sedang asyik bermain sepak bola di lapangan sekolah.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan kuat, tak peduli jika nantinya akan mengeluarkan darah. Perasaanmu kini bercampur aduk. Marah, kecewa, dan terluka. Lelaki itu benar-benar tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun atas apa yang telah dilakukannya kemarin. Padahal sudah jelas, kau menangkap basah dirinya sedang berselingkuh di rumahnya sendiri. Namun apa yang terjadi? Ia bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Semalaman kau hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Menangis dan terus menangis hingga kedua matamu sembab dan bengkak. Semua dikarenakan olehnya. Namun orang yang bersangkutan nampak acuh dan tak peduli. Hatimu semakin sakit dan terluka melihat sikapnya itu.

Lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang? Memutuskan hubungan kalian? Sudah sejak dulu kau melakukannya jika mau, namun tak pernah kau lakukan karena rasa cintamu begitu besar untuknya. Meski setiap waktu ia selalu menyakitimu, kau tetap saja bertahan berada disisinya. Apakah kali ini kau akan tetap bertahan ataukah menyerah?

"Tck!" Hanamiya berdecak kesal karena tak kunjung mendengarmu bicara. Menghela nafas kasar sembari melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Kau akan diam sampai kapan heh? Jika kau tak bicara, maka aku akan pergi."

"Tu-tunggu, Hanamiya-_kun_!" Akhirnya kau berbicara—menahan lengan kanan Hanamiya agar tak pergi meninggalkanmu. "A-aku butuh penjelasanmu!" Ujarmu lagi dengan suara lebih lirih. Menundukkan kepalamu dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu kujelaskan." Ujar Hanamiya santai. Membalik tubuhnya berhadapan denganmu, "Semua yang kau lihat kemarin bukankah sudah jelas?" Ia mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat wajahmu dari dekat—sontak saja membuatmu mundur hingga jatuh terduduk karena terlalu gugup.

"Heh, kau gadis bodoh yang sangat membosankan!" Ujar Hanamiya kejam tanpa berniat menolongmu sama sekali. Menatapmu dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Bahkan untuk sekedar berciuman denganku saja kau tak mau. Kau pikir kita pacaran untuk apa heh?"

Hatimu serasa diremas begit kuat mendengar ucapan Hanamiya yang kasar dan blak-blakan itu. Air mata pun telah mengaliri kedua pipimu, menunduk semakin dalam sembari meremas rok seragammu. Berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaramu meski terdengar lirih, "A-aku me-mencintamu, Hanamiya-_kun_."

Sebelah alis Hanamiya terangkat, sudut bibirnya menampilkan seringai ketika mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutmu. Ia berjongkok di hadapanmu sembari mencengkram dagumu kasar agar menatapnya, "Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh. Kau pikir aku berpacaran denganmu karena aku mencintaimu begitu? Omong kosong! Aku hanya ingin menikmati tubuhmu dan bercinta denganmu saja. Setelah itu terjadi, aku akan membuangmu seperti barang rongsokan yang tak berharga."

**JDUARR**

Ucapan Hanamiya kali ini bagaikan petir yang menyambarmu di siang bolong. Begitu mengejutkan dan juga menyakitkan. Tangisanmu semakin tak terbendung lagi, matamu menatapnya nyalang dan sendu. Bibir mungilmu bergetar hebat karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat tengah menyerang hatimu.

"La-lakukan!" Ujarmu terisak sembari menyentuh tangan Hanamiya yang masih mencengkram dagumu.

"Apa maksud—" Ucapan Hanamiya dipotong olehmu.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan! Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin menikmati tubuhku dan bercinta denganku?" Dengan berani tanpa tergagap lagi, kau menarik dasi Hanamiya hingga tubuhnya membentur tubuhmu. Menjadikan tubuhmu tertindih oleh tubuh besar miliknya.

Sejenak mata Hanamiya sedikit membulat tak percaya kemudian kembali datar dan malas seperti biasanya, "Gadis murahan! Apa kau selalu menyerahkan dirimu dengan mudah seperti ini pada setiap lelaki heh? Memalukan sekali!" Ia segera bangkit berdiri dari posisinya. Berjalan pergi tanpa berkata ataupun menoleh ke belakang.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Terisak semakin keras dan memilukan. Kau menutupi wajahmu yang telah memerah dengan kedua tanganmu, mengeluarkan semua perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dadamu melalui tetesan-tetesan air mata.

Kenyataan pahit yang baru saja kau ketahui membuatmu tertohok bagaikan dipukul ribuan godam tepat di kepalamu. Ternyata Hanamiya memang tak pernah mencintaimu selama ini. Ia menerima pernyataan cintamu saat itu hanya karena ingin menikmati dan bercinta denganmu saja. Sungguh ironis! Kini kau benar-benar merasa sangat hancur. Memilih berdiam diri disini, kembali menangis seperti semalam dengan alasan yang serupa.

"Aku memang gadis yang sangat bodoh. Meskipun kau selalu menyakitiku..." Kau menghentikan ucapanmu sembari mengusap air mata di wajahmu kemudian menatap hamparan langit biru di atas sana, "Aku akan tetap bertahan berada disisimu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Hanamiya-_kun_."

Atap sekolah ini akan menjadi saksi bisu, dimana kau meluapkan seluruh perasaan sakit hatimu pada lelaki itu. Pada akhirnya kau kembali memilih untuk bertahan berada disisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Aku balas reviewnya lewat PM ya :-)**

**RnR juga _my new_ FFku kalo ada waktu. Sekuel dari FF _"Maafkan Aku" _(Mayuzumi x Readers).**

**_Arigatou. Bai-bai_ ...**


	3. Confusing

**][-3. Confusing-][**

Kebiasaan yang selalu kau lakukan sejak berpacaran dengan Hanamiya adalah membuatkannya bekal makan siang. Meski tak jarang lelaki itu menolak makanan buatanmu dengan sangat kasar. Kau sama sekali tak bosan dan tak jera untuk kembali membawakannya makanan hari ini.

Kejadian kemarin seolah lenyap dari pikiranmu. Lebih tepatnya kau berusaha keras melupakan semua yang terjadi, berusaha memaafkan sikapnya, dan kembali bertahan disisinya. Berjalan seorang diri menuju ke kelasnya sembari membawa sekotak bento yang terbungkus rapi oleh kain bercorak kotak berwarna ungu. Entah mengapa semua tatapan orang yang kau lewati terasa aneh dan tak mengenakan hatimu. Mereka menatapmu seolah kau adalah seorang penjahat yang merupakan sampah masyarakat.

Apa yang terjadi? Dahimu mengernyit bingung dan tak mengerti. Mencoba bersikap tak peduli, terus melangkahkan kakimu hingga akhirnya kau berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Hanamiya yang terdengar ramai oleh pembicaraan beberapa orang disana. Ada lima orang lelaki, dan salah satunya adalah orang yang tengah kau cari. Seketika sebuah senyuman manis mengembang di wajahmu seraya memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam.

Namun niatmu itu langsung terhenti ketika mendengar mereka menyebut-nyebut namamu di tengah obrolan yang terjadi. Menyembunyikan diri di balik tembok untuk mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Berharap tak akan ada yang menyadari kehadiranmu disana.

"Gadis yang bernama [name] itu memang unik." Ujar Kazuya—mengunyah permen karetnya.

Hanamiya tak bergeming. Malas meladeni mereka yang menurutnya sama sekali tak penting. Ia hanya menopang wajah tampannya dengan sebelah tangan sembari membaca sebuah buku dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan malas.

"Kau beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti gadis itu. Ia baik dan polos. Tak seharusnya kau menyia-nyiakannya." Timpal Furuhashi. Tumben sekali lelaki ini tertarik berbicara dan memberikan pemikirannya secara serius mengenai sesuatu selain basket.

Tanggapan Hanamiya masihlah sama. Acuh dan tak peduli dengan topik pembicaraan yang mereka bahas. Isi buku di tangannya lebih menarik dari semua itu. Namun meski ia terlihat seperti tak mendengarkan, telinganya menangkap segala hal dengan baik.

"Jika aku jadi kau, maka aku tak akan menolak ketika ia menyerahkan dirinya untuk ditiduri. Akan kunikmati tubuhnya sampai puas." Ujar Kentaro tersenyum mesum membayangkan hal-hal berbau dewasa yang memenuhi kepalanya.

**DEGG**

Ucapan Kentaro membuatmu terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Apa mereka mengetahui kejadian di atap kemarin? Apa Hanamiya telah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka? Tentu saja ia akan melakukan itu, karena mereka adalah teman-temannya. Lantas kau ini apa? Kau bahkan tak berharga di matanya, meski status kalian berpacaran. Semua itu tak ada artinya.

Kini kau merasa sangat rendah. Malu, marah, serta kecewa. Kau ingin segera pergi darisana namun kedua kakimu seakan kaku, sulit untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya terpaku seperti orang bodoh sembari mencengkram erat kotak makanan di tanganmu sebagai pelampiasan perasaan kacau yang tengah melanda. Bahkan air matamu telah mengalir begitu saja.

"Kau tak seharusnya berkata begitu." Furuhashi terlihat tak suka mendengar ucapan frontal Kentaro.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kentaro." Yamazaki ikut berkomentar.

"Kalian jangan munafik! Jika kalian ada di posisi Hanamiya, aku yakin pikiran kalian akan sama denganku. Tak akan membuang kesempatan untuk menikmati tu—" Ucapan Kentaro terhenti karena sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajahnya—membuat lelaki itu tersengkur ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hanamiya?" Ketus Kentaro emosi karena perlakuan Hanamiya yang tiba-tiba memukulnya. Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah dengan punggung tangan.

Tak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat, mereka terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Hanamiya. Bahkan ekspresi Furuhashi yang biasanya tak bisa terbaca, kini menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan membungkam mulutmu untuk selamanya!" Desis Hanamiya tajam. Matanya berkilat emosi—menatap Kentaro seakan ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"Kenapa kau hah? Jangan bilang kau tak suka dengan ucapanku tadi?" Kentaro menyeringai. Berdiri sembari menepuk seragamnya yang kotor, "Semua orang di sekolah sudah tahu betapa murahannya gadismu itu. Kenapa kau harus marah sampai seperti ini? Bukankah kau tak mencintainya?" Ucapannya semakin berani.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI BICARA, BRENGSEK!" Teriak Hanamiya penuh emosi.

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentangnya. Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya!" Hanamiya menghajar Kentaro tanpa belas kasihan.

Kau yang melihat kejadian itu tak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja. Memberanikan diri melangkah masuk ke dalam seraya berkata: "Hentikan, Hanamiya-_kun_!"

Semua mata mengarah padamu. Hanamiya segera berdiri setelah cukup puas menghajar Kentaro. Ia berjalan cepat mendekatimu, menarik tanganmu kemudian membawamu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kau berusaha mengikuti langkah besarnya meski hampir tersandung beberapa kali karena ia menyeretmu dengan kasar.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh dan memuakkan!" Ujar Hanamiya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Sedangkan kau tak bergeming, menangis dalam diam tak berani melihat tatapan orang-orang yang memandangi kalian dengan berbagai arti.

Semua yang terjadi terlalu membingungkan untukmu. Sikap Hanamiya pun membuatmu bingung. Ia terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Ia terlalu rumit untuk dibaca. Dan kaupun merasa bingung dengan dirimu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~REVIEW PLEASE!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Believe

**][-4. Believe-][**

**BRAKK**

Hanamiya membuka pintu di depannya dengan kasar tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya padamu. Kau sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran lelaki itu.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Hal itulah yang kini ada di dalam benakmu.

"Arghh … Brengsek! Aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan mulut sialan mereka." Erang Hanamiya kembali mengeluarkan makian kasar. Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya—meninggalkanmu seorang diri di ruang tengah dalam kebingungan dan ketidakmengertian akan situasi yang terjadi.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti dirimu, Hanamiya-_kun_." Gumammu dengan bibir bergetar karena kedinginan. Menundukkan kepala, menatap marmer putih yang tengah kau pijak.

Kini seluruh tubuhmu basah kuyup akibat hujan yang menyerang kalian selama perjalanan tadi. Hanamiya terus menyeretmu menjauh dari sekolah, tak peduli derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur tubuh kalian. Tak ada kata yang ia ucapkan setelah itu, hanya genggaman tangannya yang kian mengerat membuat pergelangan tanganmu memerah. Ia menyeretmu dari sekolah menuju ke rumahnya. Bahkan tadi ia berteriak keras memaki semua orang yang terlihat berbisik-bisik membicarakan sesuatu, membuat mereka bungkam seketika karena ketakutan.

Hatimu berdenyut sakit ketika mengingat ucapan Kentaro tadi. Air mata yang sempat mengering pun kini kembali mengalir. Apa sebegitu murahankah dirimu di mata semua orang? Sepertinya kau tak akan mempunyai nyali untuk muncul di sekolah besok setelah kejadian ini. Pandangan semua orang padamu telah berubah buruk. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Kepala Sekolah mendengar hal ini! Mungkin kau akan diberikan hukuman atau lebih parah lagi kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, karena telah mencoreng nama baik sekolah.

"Berhenti menangis, bodoh!" Suara Hanamiya terdengar seiiring derap langkah kakinya yang mendekat menuju ke arahmu. Ia menyimpan sehelai handuk berukuran sedang di atas kepalamu, "Keringkan tubuh dan rambutmu kemudian ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang ada di atas tempat tidurku!"

Kaupun mengangkat kepalamu untuk menatap wajah Hanamiya seakan tak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan dan ucapkan padamu. Tak adalagi kata yang keluar. Hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, seakan membaca dan mencari tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik sorot mata kalian.

Air mata masih mengaliri pipimu, wajahmu memucat karena udara dingin yang kian menyiksa. Tubuhmu mungilmu bergetar sedangkan tangan kananmu senantiasa menggenggam kotak bekal makanan yang kau siapkan untuk Hanamiya sebelumnya. Lelaki itu menatapmu dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dimengerti. Tajam dan dalam. Membuatmu gugup dan risih. Bersiap untuk melarikan diri dari zona tak nyaman yang tengah melingkupi dengan memalingkan wajah ke samping, namun pergerakkanmu terhenti karena tangan Hanamiya memegangi wajahmu.

"Apakah semua gadis selalu bersikap cengeng, bodoh, dan merepotkan sepertimu?" Ujar Hanamiya terdengar dingin dan tajam seperti biasanya namun tatapannya terlihat berbeda.

Mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, mencoba menyadarkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang kau lihat saat ini adalah salah. Tatapan Hanamiya terlihat lembut. Apakah kau tengah bermimpi? Tentu saja tidak. Hal yang kau lihat adalah kenyataan. Ia menatapmu lembut, mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahmu dengan perlahan.

"Ha-hanamiya _kun_ …" Kau kehilangan kata. Hanya berdiri mematung sembari menatap wajah tampan Hanamiya yang membuat jantungmu hampir meledak.

"Bukan aku." Ucapan Hanamiya ini membuatmu mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Aku tak tahu darimana mereka tahu mengenai kejadian di atap waktu itu. Yang jelas, bukan aku yang memberitahukannya." Imbuhnya lagi menjelaskan apa yang menjadi kebingunganmu.

Hanamiya menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahmu, namun dengan cepat kau menggenggamnya erat agar kehangatan yang tercipta tak menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hanamiya-_kun_." Ujarmu mantap—mengembangkan senyum manis dan penuh ketulusan sembari menatap bola mata sehitam jelaga yang indah nan mempesona milik lelaki yang sangat kau cintai.

Tanpa kau ketahui, Hanamiya tengah berusaha keras agar debaran jantungnya tak sampai terdengar olehmu. Berusaha bersikap tenang dan normal meski pada nyatanya ia merasakan gejolak aneh di dalam hati serta perutnya saat ini. Tak kuasa bertatapan lebih lama lagi denganmu.

'Arghh … Sial! Apa yang terjadi padaku?' Batin Hanamiya gundah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**


	5. First Kiss

**][-5. First Kiss-][**

"Aku percaya padamu, Hanamiya-_kun_." Ujarmu mantap—mengembangkan senyum manis dan penuh ketulusan sembari menatap bola mata sehitam jelaga yang indah nan mempesona milik lelaki yang sangat kau cintai.

Pandangan matamu mulai terasa buyar, tak jelas. Kepalamu memberat dan sakit luar biasa bagaikan dipukul benda tumpul yang keras hingga membuat telingamu berdengung. Beberapa saat kemudian yang kau rasakan hanyalah kegelapan. Bahkan teriakkan Hanamiya yang memanggil namamu berulang kali tak lagi bisa terdengar.

Kini kau Terbaring lemah dan tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur milik Hanamiya. Lelaki itu segera menggendong tubuhmu sesaat setelah melihatmu tak sadarkan diri. Suhu tubuhmu menghantarkan panas yang sangat tinggi. Wajahmu pucat pasi. Bibirmu bergetar dan merintih merasakan kesakitan yang tengah melanda.

Hanamiya Menjaga serta merawatmu semampunya. Raut wajahnya yang biasa terlihat malas dan dingin kini menunjukkan suatu perubahan. Ada setitik kekhawatiran dan penyesalan yang terpancar di kedua manik abu-abunya. Sedetikpun matanya tak pernah berhenti menatapmu. Sebelah tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi kananmu, mengusap lembut dan hati-hati. Tak ingin tindakannya tersebut akan mengusikmu.

"Gadis bodoh!" Ujar Hanamiya pelan. Tersenyum miris. Sesekali menghela nafas berat demi menghilangkan perasaan tak nyaman yang menggeluti hatinya. Entah perasaan apa. Iapun tak mengerti. Meski IQ yang dimilikinya berada diatas rata-rata, nyatanya hingga detik ini ia masih belum bisa mengetahui penyebab hati serta perutnya yang selalu merasa tak nyaman jika tengah berada dekat denganmu.

"Kau memang gadis bodoh, cengeng, merepotkan, dan memuakkan." Lagi. Hanamiya berujar seorang diri. Seakan tengah berbicara denganmu yang bahkan tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau lebih memuakkan lagi jika dalam keadaan lemah dan tak berdaya seperti ini." Hanamiya mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan dahinya di dahimu yang telah ditempeli plester penurun panas. Hidung kalian saling bersentuhan. Nafas kalian berbaur menjadi satu. Nafasmu yang panas dan nafasnya yang normal. Ia menikmati momen ini. Sangat menikmatinya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, gadis bodoh!" Bisik Hanamiya seraya mengeliminasi jarak yang tersisa diantara kalian. Ia mencium lembut bibirmu. Memperdalamnya. Melumat _intens_ namun tak terburu-buru. Ingin merasakan setiap inci bibirmu tanpa terlewat.

Manis. Itulah yang Hanamiya rasakan. Ciuman pertamanya denganmu. Sebuah ciuman yang selalu ia inginkan namun tak pernah dilakukan. Kini ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Biarlah ia melakukan keinginannya ini disaat kau tak sadar. Karena jika kau dalam keadaan sadar, ia tak akan mampu untuk melakukannya.

Apa alasannya?

Hanya Hanamiya dan Tuhanlah yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Balasan review untuk yang gak login:**

_**Koru Kyoshiro R**_: Aku gak bakal bosen kok liat kamu. Malah seneng karena kamu selalu hadir di setiap kotak review FFku. Makasih ya :-)

Hanamiya emang sedikit tsun2 dan keren abis. Dia adalah salah satu chara favoritku :-)

_**Asia**_: Untuk request aku gak bisa janji dibikin cepet. Soalnya masih banyak FFku yang belum selesai juga sih. Tapi kalau dapat mood, sehari mungkin langsung selesai :-)

_**SilentReader**_: Ini udah dilanjut kok :-)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, sepertinya perasaan Hanamiya mulai terlihat disini.**

**Ada sebuah alasan di balik sikap kasarnya selama ini.**

**Nanti akan kujelaskan di next chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**See you later! :-)**


	6. Change

**][-6. Change-][**

"Lambat. Jalanmu seperti kura-kura, [name]." Ujar Hanamiya tajam seperti biasanya.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Tangan besar Hanamiya menggenggam tanganmu agar kau tak lagi tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Ia tetap memfokuskan pandangan ke depan, mengabaikan pandangan bertanya yang kau berikan.

Lelaki tampan itu bahkan tak mempedulikan pandangan beragam dari orang-orang di sekolahnya saat melihat kalian berjalan bersama sembari berpengangan tangan. Justru ia malah melemparkan _deathglare_ andalannya kearah mereka hingga tak ada satupun yang berani berbisik-bisik lagi mengenai kalian.

Sebenarnya kau merasa belum siap untuk pergi ke sekolah setelah kejadian waktu itu. Namun Hanamiya memaksamu dan kau tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Lagipula sudah dua hari kau absen karena sakit. Jadi mau tak mau, suka tak suka, kau harus beraktivitas kembali di sekolah agar tak ketinggalan terlalu banyak pelajaran.

Satu hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Hanamiya pun tak masuk sekolah selama dua hari karena harus merawatmu. Awalnya kau ragu dan berpikir bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah mimpi belaka. Disaat ia mengompres dahimu, memberimu obat, memberimu bubur, serta selalu berada di dekatmu untuk menjagamu. Semua bagaikan mimpi saja. Namun faktanya semua itu adalah kenyataan yang membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan.

Ternyata Hanamiya tak selalu bertindak jahat dan kejam. Ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang baru kau lihat. Sisi lainnya yang lembut dan perhatian meski tak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Ia lebih suka memberikan perhatiannya dengan dibarengi ucapan tajam yang mampu membuat hati orang terluka—namun hal itu tak berlaku bagimu. Karena kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah pria yang baik.

Tanpa sadar bibirmu mengembangkan sebuah senyum manis berbinar kebahagiaan seraya membalas genggaman tangan Hanamiya. Tak ada keraguan lagi di dalam hatimu. Kau telah memutuskan untuk sepenuhnya percaya pada lelaki yang kini tengah sibuk mengumpat orang-orang dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Ya, kau akan selalu percaya dan berada di sampingnya. Kau akan tetap bertahan walau apapun yang terjadi. Karena kau yakin Tuhan telah mengikat benang merah diantara kalian sejak pertama bertemu.

"_Arigatou_, Hanamiya-_kun_ …" Ujarmu masih memasang senyuman yang mampu membuat wajah semua lelaki merona. Termasuk Hanamiya.

"_Baka._" Hanamiya sedikitpun tak melihat kearahmu. Namun dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat wajah manismu yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan gelenyar aneh pada dirinya. Terasa hangat, berdebar tak nyaman, namun menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Yosh, akhirnya bisa update juga fic ini.**

**Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau menunggu dengan sabar.**

**Sebentar lagi fic ini akan selesai. Paling dua atau tiga chapter lagi.**

**Aku akan segera membereskannya dengan cepat.**

**Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian. #bows**


	7. His Way to Love You

**][-7. His Way to Love You-][**

Seiiring berjalannya waktu, hubunganmu dengan Hanamiya berangsur-angsur membaik. Berita buruk tentangmu yang sempat beredar di sekolah pun telah lenyap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Nama baikmu kembali. Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu, tak adalagi air mata kesedihan yang biasanya menyertai hari-harimu. Yang ada kini hanyalah senyum kebahagiaan karena lelaki yang amat kau cintai mulai membuka hatinya untukmu.

Meski sikap Hanamiya masihlah acuh tak acuh dan ucapannya terkesan tajam tanpa pernah disaring, namun pada nyatanya ia memiliki kepedulian terhadapmu. Buktinya, ia rela-rela saja mengantri di kantin demi mendapatkan makanan karena tadi pagi kau tak sempat membuat bekal seperti biasa untuk kalian berdua.

Mulut Hanamiya tak henti-hentinya menggumam kesal dengan kata-kata kasar yang membuat telinga orang di dekatnya panas seketika. Merutuki antrian yang entah mengapa terasa begitu lama dan sangat panjang seperti tak ada ujungnya saja.

Ia mengacak surai hitamnya tak sabaran. Andai kau tak sedang berada disana untuk mengawasi, mungkin sudah sejak tadi ia menyerobot antrian tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang mengantri di depannya lebih dulu. Namun kini seorang Hanamiya Makoto mampu bersikap normal layaknya murid biasa. Dan hal itu dikarenakan oleh dirimu.

"_Ganbatte_, Hanamiya-_kun_." Ujarmu tersenyum manis pada Hanamiya yang kebetulan tengah melemparkan pandangannya kearahmu. Mengepalkan kedua tanganmu guna memberikan semangat padanya.

"Tck, _baka_. Memalukan sekali. Untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini?" Gumam Hanamiya pelan lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Segera mengalihkan pandangannya darimu. Menutup wajah tampannya yang telah ternodai semburat merah tipis oleh sebelah tangan setelah melihat ekspresi menggemaskan yang kau tunjukkan. Berharap tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki sepertinya bisa merona malu juga.

Senyummu melebar ketika melihat lelaki yang sejak tadi kau tunggu telah berjalan menghampiri. Menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik hitam berisi roti isi dan sekotak susu tanpa berkata apapun. Berjalan terlebih dulu seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Tunggu aku, Hanamiya-_kun_!" Ujarmu riang kemudian menyusul langkah besar Hanamiya yang telah berada cukup jauh di depan.

Memang benar Hanamiya adalah seorang lelaki yang berperingai kasar dan bermulut tajam. Namun pada dasarnya ia adalah seseorang yang baik dan begitu menjaga apa yang berharga baginya. Menggunakan caranya sendiri. Cara yang berbeda dari orang lain pada umumnya.

Ia menganggapmu berharga. Untuk itulah ia berusaha menjagamu. Berusaha keras menekan gejolak nafsu yang selalu datang ketika tengah berada di dekatmu. Ia lebih memilih melampiaskannya pada gadis lain, daripada harus menghancurkan gadis yang berharga baginya.

Jika bertanya alasan mengapa Hanamiya selalu bersikap kasar dan tak menganggapmu selama ini, maka jawabannya adalah karena ia tak ingin terjebak semakin jauh ke dalam pesonamu. Hingga membuatnya gelap mata dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi.

Begitulah cara ia mencintaimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Satu chapter lagi maka fic ini akan segera selesai.**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan.**


	8. Mine

**][-8. Mine-][**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07:00 pm.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Hanamiya telah berada di depan rumahmu. Duduk bersandar pada motor ninja hitam miliknya sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Mengeratkan mantel berbulu coklat yang dipakainya ketika dirasa angin malam berhembus cukup kencang.

Kepalanya menengadah keatas langit. Menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji disana. Terlalu asyik hingga tak menyadari kedatanganmu yang saat ini telah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hanamiya-_kun_ …" Suara lembutmu mengambil alih atensi Hanamiya. Ia mengubah fokus pandangannya padamu. Manik onyxnya terlihat membulat terkejut pun takjub. Tubuhnya menegang disertai rona merah tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Detak jantungnya berirama kacau. Gelenyar aneh yang membuat perut serta dadanya tak nyaman kembali muncul.

Penampilanmu saat inilah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Kau nampak lebih mempesona dengan balutan _dress_ merah muda selutut tanpa lengan. Ada hiasan pita hitam putih berukuran sedang yang melilit di bagian pinggang. Rambut hitammu yang biasa lurus kini sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Kedua kakimu dibalut _flatshoes_ yang memiliki warna senada dengan _dress_mu. Tangan kananmu mambawa sebuah tas selempang kecil yang hanya berisi ponsel dan dompet.

"Hanamiya-_kun_ …" Untuk kedua kalinya kau memanggil nama lelaki itu. Menggoyangkan kedua tanganmu di depan wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunjukkan kekaguman. Tanpa kau bisa menyadari hal tersebut.

Seakan terbangun dari lamunan, Hanamiya pada akhirnya membuka suara. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" Tanyanya datar. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah cepat, tak seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"A-aku hanya ingin tampil berbeda di hadapanmu. Karena…" Sejenak kau menghentikan ucapanmu. Tak mampu membalas tatapan tajam Hanamiya. Hanya menundukkan kepala ke bawah. Memandangi tanah yang jauh lebih membuat hatimu nyaman. Memainkan ujung _dress_mu gugup kemudian melanjutkan, "I-ini adalah kencan pertama kita."

Tingkahmu yang imut layaknya anak kucing membuat Hanamiya sangat gemas. Berusaha keras menahan diri agar tak segera menyerangmu. Ia menghela nafas berat seraya meremas surai hitamnya frustasi, 'Arghh … Kau benar-benar membuatku gila.'

"Hanamiya-_kun_ … Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyamu khawatir melihat tingkah aneh Hanamiya. Melangkah kian dekat sembari menyentuh kedua bahunya.

"Tidak." Ujar Hanamiya kini menatap wajahmu penuh arti. "Aku tak baik-baik saja, [name]." Ia menggenggam erat sebelah tanganmu yang berada di bahunya.

"A-apa yang terjadi? A-apa kau sa—"

Ucapanmu segera dipotong oleh Hanamiya, "Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Perintahnya tegas seakan tak ingin dibantah.

Kau mengerutkan dahimu bingung, "Ke-kenapa?"

Helaan nafas berat kembali mengalun dari bibir Hanamiya. Tatapan matanya melembut. Ia melepaskan tanganmu yang berada di bahunya. Gantian, kedua tangannyalah yang kini menyentuh bahumu. Meremasnya pelan seraya berkata, "Karena aku tak suka."

Seketika raut wajahmu berubah sedih dan kecewa mendengar ucapan Hanamiya. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresimu berubah setelah mendengar ucapan selanjutnya yang dilontarkan lelaki itu.

"Aku tak suka kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada lelaki lain, meski itu hanya sedikit saja. Cukup aku yang boleh melihatnya. Karena kau adalah milikku. Mengerti kan hm?" Hanamiya berbisik seduktif tepat di telingamu. Nada suaranya penuh penekanan juga keseriusan. Membuat bulu kudukmu meremang, detak jantung tak beraturan, dan wajahmu pun merona. Menganggukkan kepala cepat sebagai reflex untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Hanamiya.

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan yang tertutup." Titah Hanamiya sembari mendorong pelan tubuhmu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumahmu.

"Ba-baik." Kau berlari tergesa memasuki rumah. Meninggalkan Hanamiya yang tengah tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahmu yang begitu lucu di matanya.

Tak lama kaupun telah kembali ke hadapan Hanamiya dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Kini kau mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru dipadu dengan _sweater_ rajut biru langit bergambar tokoh kartun favoritmu. Terlihat kekanakan memang, namun itu lebih baik dibandingkan penampilanmu yang tadi. Begitulah menurut Hanamiya.

Bibir Hanamiya mengembangkan senyuman. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membelai kepalamu gemas, "Begini aku suka. Kau terlihat manis sekali, [name]." Tanpa sungkan ia memberikan pujian. Menimbulkan rona merah yang tadi sempat menghilang dari wajahmu.

"_A-arigatou_." Ujarmu malu namun bahagia.

**CUPP**

Dengan gerakan cepat Hanamiya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipimu. Berlagak biasa saja seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Menaiki motornya kemudian berkata, "Cepat naik!"

Mengerjap perlahan karena masih mencerna hal yang baru saja terjadi. Mulutmu bahkan sedikit terbuka, merasa terkejut akan tindakan Hanamiya yang terlampau cepat itu.

"Hey! Cepat naik atau kutinggal!" Ujar Hanamiya bernada tajam namun terselip candaan di dalamnya. Bersikap acuh dan menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"A-ah baik." Kau pun segera mendudukkan dirimu di jok belakang.

"Pegangan yang erat!"

Setelah ucapan Hanamiya tersebut, yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah pekikkan keterkejutanmu diiringi deru motor yang kian menjauh. Hanamiya menjalankan motornya dalam kecepatan cukup cepat. Reflek kedua tanganmu melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Hangat dan menyenangkan. Membuatmu enggan untuk melepaskannya meski sebentar saja.

'Kau milikku, [name].'

'Kau milikku, Hanamiya-_kun_.'

Tanpa diketahui, batin kalian menyerukan satu kalimat yang sama. Saling mengulas senyuman tulus penuh kebahagiaan di masing-masing wajah kalian.

Benang merah yang Tuhan ikatkan diantara kalian semakin terlihat jelas. Sejak awal dan hingga selamanya kalian telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama walau apapun yang terjadi.

Berbagai masalah, halangan, dan aral yang melintang di jalan cinta kalian selama ini merupakan ujian yang diberikan Tuhan demi melihat seberapa kuat dan besar perasaan kalian masing-masing.

Semua akan indah pada waktunya. Kau selalu mempercayai hal itu. Dan kini kaupun merasakan dan mengalaminya secara nyata. Kehidupanmu telah berubah. Tangisan dan kesedihan yang dulu selalu menyertai kini telah berubah menjadi senyuman dan kebahagiaan dengan penyebab yang sama, yaitu Hanamiya Makoto—lelaki yang sangat berharga bagi hidupmu begitupun sebaliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Fyuuhh ...**

**Chapter terakhir paling panjang dibandingkan chapter lainnya.**

**Aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang selama ini selalu memberikanku dukungan.**

**Baik berupa review, fav &amp; follnya juga.**

**Maaf gak bisa sebutkan satu persatu orangnya :3**

**Semoga kalian suka ending ceritanya ya.**

**Sampai jumpa di ficku yang lainnya ... #Bows**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian di chapter terakhir ini ya ;-)**


End file.
